des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
The Solomonar Order
The Solomonar Order ' Faction/Lore Design: The Solomonari O'Donnell 1606002. '''T'he Solominar Order, or Solomonari are an ancient sect of Transylvanian wizards. The Solomonari were often indistinguishable from the common peasantry as their wizardly robes took on a more humble appearance in general practice, as they were often noted as recruiting directly from the populace of any town they may have a presence in. However during rituals in the comfort of the Halls of the Order the Solomonari would wear crimson robes with variant levels of complex patterning, the more complex the more accomplished the Solomancer. They were known for their ability to control the weather, as well as their affinity with Dragons as many high ranking members of the Solomonari were known to weave the clouds around their dragons as they flew or fought. Shortly before the Sealing of the worlds magic the Solomonari had began developing a way to store magic knowledge, little did they know that they were in fact saving their order for the millenia to come. '''The Re-Enchantment After the Re-Enchantment the Solomonari got back onto their feet over a period of time that to any outside the order would deem suspiciously quick. As while many wizard orders had indeed found ancient writing explaining the use of various abilities and spells. The Solomanari however had unconsciously trapped parts of their essences during their experiments with knowledge storage, Their initial method being to directly store memories in a more permanent capacity being crystal, however when any member of the Solomonari who had stored memories died they found themselves locked away in the very crystals that had once simple contained memories. Now with magic back in the world and the old ways being rediscovered the Solomari have some of the best chances as they have the crystalized knowledge of millenia. Faction Implementation The Solomonar Order will act as a player faction in gameplay which various players will be able to join and contribute towards its further development. Joining the Solomonari will grant gifted players the ability to learn powerful magical abilities such as weather manipulation and various types of conjuration. Towards the end of the Solomonari Skill tree you are able to summon a dragon as a mount and battle companion. Players who join the Solomonari however may well be viewed with disdain due to the secretive nature of their order. Some may even call the Leaders of the Solomonari ‘Liches’, A form of undead gifted. This is false of course as there are no true set Leaders in the Solomonari. To gain ranks with the Solomonari players have a few options, for middling experience gains players can seek out ancient artifacts of the Solomonar Order. These range from mere trinkets to the ‘Mentorbs’ which contain lost Solomonar Teachings. For larger experience gains however it is wise to follow the Questline that is received upon acceptance to the Solomonari. The Faction Headquarters for the Solomonari is based within the walls of the Citadel Alba-Carolina, Transylvania, Romania. The exact location within Alba-Carolina is unknown since, as mentioned, the Solomonari are an immensely secretive organization, preferring to approach those they wish to recruit personally in the market. Ask enough questions in the city and they are likely to request an audience.